HERE KITTY KITTY
by demonic blood shed666
Summary: Koenma has called upon the members of the team to help with a few demons that intend on destroying human world. After three years of having no missions the group is ready to kick some ass. What's this? Hiei's finally hit puberty! maybe yaoi r
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: swearing, violence, maybe yaoi (I'm not sure about that yet) and for the very best A TERRIBLY ADORABLE HIEI!

Disclaimer: do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters…though I would love to own Hiei kukuku, he'd be tied down to a chair and never let go…kukuku

Chapter 1

"I still can't believe that fucking pacifier breath actually woke us up in this fucking hour."

"Yusuke please don't start," Kurama's green eyes were slightly bloodshot as they stayed on the clear road, his voice nothing but a sleepy slur. "It's far too early for your tantrums."

Chocolate brown eyes slid open from the passenger's side to half glare at the old spirit. "I'm just sayin that if he expects us to be able to work properly at this Kami forsaken time he's got another thing comin."

A slur drifted through the car's interior from the back seats as Kurama made the blue neon make a left turn. "Aw shut up Urameshi, you should be used to being woken up at four thirty in the morning, me and Kurama are."

The former spirit detective growled as he turned his head around slowly to glare menacingly at the figure stretched across the seats. "Like you're one to talk Kuwabara. You're the one who is lying down and looking as if they're falling asleep around here!"

Blue eyes set deep in the large square face and hidden underneath the shadow of his orange and strangely gelled hair, Kazuma growled right back. "Shut it Urameshi! You could catch some more shut eye if you really wanted!"

"Yeah? Guess what you moron that would be extremely cruel to Kurama seeing as how he's the one driving!"

"We can switch off!"

"When?! Oh I know, at some random place in the middle of the road?!"

"SHUT UP!"

As the arguing commenced emerald colored eyes slowly narrowed, a top lip curling and blood red hair bristling as the fox pressed a little harder on the gas, noting that no one else but them would be on this road at this time of day.

"YOU SHOULD LEARN TO BE MORE CONSIDERATE KUWABAKA! ALL YOU'RE DOIN IS FREELOADING ON KURAMA'S CAR!"

"IF I'M FREELOADING SO ARE YOU! YOU CAN RUN TO THE TEMPLE JUST AS FAST AS THE CAR COULD GET US THERE SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET OUT AND START SPRINTING?!"

"Kuwabara…Yusuke…"

"LIKE HELL I'M GONNA RUN AT THIS HOUR! YOU GET OUT AND RUN!"

"NO!"

Eyes clenching shut and fists tightening around the rubber steering wheel Kurama finally had enough.

"_How about this? Why don't both of you shut your mouths?!"_

The bickering pair blinked and looked on shocked at the angry demon, neither of them ever hearing the stoic man raise his voice.

Silence coveted the neon's inside as the two children realized that youkos' are apparently very violent when they didn't get enough sleep and neither of them had the energy or desire to deal with a temper mental fox demon. A mere half hour before hand at the crack of four a.m. each of their communicators had gone off with Koenma giving each specific orders to get their hides over to Genkai's. The sky was still a shade of grey, a slight breeze ruffling the expanding forestry and shrubbery on either sides of the road.

Brown eyes shifted as the brunette mumbled with his right temple resting against the glass of the window. "I'm not even a spirit detective anymore, pacifier breath has no right ordering me around like his fucking slave – ".

"YUSUKE!"

"SORRY KURAMA! I'LL SHUT UP."

The trio breezed into the room with everything but grace half an hour later. Stumbling forward the three barely even noticed the firelight from the candles brightening up the large room. Master Genkai was sitting cross legged, her eyes boring holes into each of their heads. Her pink hair was settling just beneath her shoulders, a dark blue kimono adorning her small frame.

Beside her sat Lord Koenma, the bastard who had caused the groups aggravated and tired moods. He was standing with his arms placed protectively over his chest, pacifier placed firmly between his lips. The red cape covered both the teenager's front and back, ending at the waist to show blue pants with white seams.

"Thank you all for coming, as I'm sure you know I have another mission for you."

Growling the three sat on the floor and Yusuke snarled. "Oh really? In case you forgot baby I'm not a spirit detective anymore and neither are these guys."

Rolling his eyes Jr. sighed before getting down to the point. "Yes I'm aware of that Yusuke but this is dire and currently I have no one else. I know that you all haven't been on a mission for three years but I need your help." The infant lord looked up to the ceiling for a moment and allowed Genkai to take over.

"As we speak Botan is in Makai trying to find and gather Hiei so you all can work properly on the mission." Kurama perked up at this, his back straightening as a smile bled onto his lips, just as Koenma said it's been three years since a mission has been taken on and it has been just as long since he had last seen the fire demon. Genkai smirked at the fox's reaction before continuing, "The demons' Koenma wants you to eradicate are apparently very strong, stuck in the middle between A class and S class. We're not sure how many there are but apparently they mean harm."

The withered old lady looked to the side wall where a door was placed before looking back to them. "Unfortunately the demons seem to be gyrating around this temple, I can't deal with them all what with my age and all – SHUT YOUR MOUTH YUSUKE! – ," the man quickly curbed his guffaws as his old trainer glared at him. "I don't want Yukina getting harmed through all of this so I want her to stay with your sister Kuwabara."

The psychic's attention was grabbed just like Kurama's was with the mention of his precious ice apparition being harmed. "That's fine, I'm sure Shizuru wouldn't mind all that much."

"Good because you lot will be staying here with me unfortunately."

"…" - Kurama

"Eh?" - Kuwabara

"WHAT THE HELL?! I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE!"

"YUSUKE SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" – Genkai and Jr.

The woman hissed in irritation as she stood to her full height which was only a little taller than three feet. "I don't want you dimwits here either brat! The only one of you I can stand for a long period of time is Kurama and even he gets aggravating after a while."

"_Damn it Hiei! Will you get out of the stupid tree and come inside already?!"_

The group inside the temple looked towards the doorway not even noticing that Yukina had walked into the room, her crimson eyes wide with shock from the enraged grim reaper's voice. Silence was the only thing that accompanied her.

Koenma blinked before a strange dawning frowned on him. "Oh, I forgot to mention that Hiei hit puberty a few months ago, although I'm not sure what his demon form is…"

The three turned back to the infant lord and smiled at Yukina as she sat next to Genkai. Yusuke ground out with a sweat drop forming on his head, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Kurama was the one who answered him and a strangely interested look plastered on his features and suddenly everyone wasn't really all that tired. "You see Yusuke when demons' hit puberty their true blood starts to show and the actually species displays itself. After the initial transformation they are stuck in that form for about a year."

Confusion from the two men was all he received before the mazaku spoke up.

"But Hiei's a hybrid isn't he? So what, will he be like half and half of something?"

Giggling the group looked at the girl who was still oblivious that her brother has been under her nose the entire time. "Yes he is a hybrid, a hybrid of what I'm not sure but primarily he's a fire apparition so he'll be whatever species of fire demon he actually is."

Nodding they turned back towards the door when Botan's furious shouting commenced. "Fine! I'll just go get the boys to get you out!"

The ferry girl stomped into the room, her blue hair bristling from its place in the pony tail as her purple eyes shot out flames, bits of her pink kimono blackened with soot. Nostrils flared she turned towards her boss who shrank under her intimidating stare.

Trying to subdue her rage the lord gulped and stuttered out, "Now Botan, Hiei's always been stubborn you should know that."

"YES I KNOW THAT! BUT HIS SPECIES IS MAKING HIM ALL THE MORE STUBBERN!"

The team mates stood up and Kuwabara asked warily, "Okay so what is the runt?"

The psychic cowered under her towering form behind Yusuke as she turned on him.

"WHAT SPECIES IS HE YOU ASK? HE'S A FUCKING CAT THAT'S WHAT!"

It got very quiet after the woman's statement as each of their eyes widened. A cat? Hiei is a cat?

Kuwabara suddenly grinned and ran out through the door like the idiot cat lover he is shouting out, "Here kitty, kitty, come out and play Hiei!"

The anger diminished from the grim reaper as her face paled before running out after him. "Kuwabara! Cat or not that's still Hiei! He's going to kill you!"

Glancing at each other the rest of the combatant's exited the room in a more graceful way. Each of them thinking that the fire demon wasn't the kind of neko Kuwabara was thinking of.

The group of five looked around but they couldn't see a trace of the other three but suddenly a shrill yell from the biggest member of their group came from the forest followed by a shouting of "Hiei no! Let him go!" and loud yowling. They didn't even have to glance at each other to run towards their voices.

What they saw was something they did and didn't expect. Thanks to the now rising sun they were able to see the scene perfectly. Kuwabara was hiding behind Botan (for he knew Hiei wouldn't attack her to get to him) a large bleeding gash coming from his right leg. Yukina immediately rushed forward towards him and started to heal the wound.

The ferry girl's neck and face was glistening with sweat as she held her hands up in a defensive, submissive manner, her body slightly trembling.

And last but not least was Hiei.

The group gasped as they inspected the large form. His body was about the size of a young adolescent lion, his fur a deep black. The toes of his front paws were spread out, letting the inch long white claws scratch the dirt covered ground. His ears were pressed back, the fluffy fur covering them a brilliant snow white, his back arched, the dark fur bristling. Two tails stood up straight behind him, the fluffy black extensions going on for about four feet each before coming up to white tips. A large white diamond was shining on his forehead, the blood red color of his eyes enveloping even where the white was supposed to be, leaving nothing but large black slits for pupils. He was snarling, his hackles raised to show large, sharp pearl white teeth in the front and the incisors on his top jaw had to be about a foot long and at least a few inches thick.

Smoke issued up from the large paws as well as his wet black nose.

Kitty Hiei wasn't very happy at all.

HEH, THERE'S CHAPTER ONE OF THIS STORY. I LIKE IT THOUGH IT WAS KIND OF SHORT BUT STILL.

OKAY, SO LET'S MAKE A VOTE, WHO ONCE THIS STORY TO BE YAOI AND IF SO WHO IS GOING TO BE PAIRED OFF WITH HIEI?

SO YES, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE THIS STORY AS SOON AS I CAN

JA NE


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: swearing, violence, yaoi and for the very best A TERRIBLY ADORABLE HIEI!

Disclaimer: do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters…though I would love to own Hiei kukuku, he'd be tied down to a chair and never let go…kukuku

Chapter 2

Yawning Hiei tried to ignore the simple idiots around him bicker.

Botan had gathered Yukina only an hour ago, sending her over to stay with Shizuru while they stayed at the temple. Kuwabara had been greatly disturbed at the idea of the ice maiden getting injured by the rampant youkai and even though he wanted to spend some more quality time with her he insisted that she went to his sister's immediately. Swaying his tails Hiei rolled his eyes when he thought of the oaf and his sister spending quality time together.

The buffoon wouldn't last a second.

Kurama looked at the cat lounging beside him on the floor. Hiei was lying on his side, completely and utterly relaxed and looking lazy in a way that only felines could pull off. When the demon snorted and huffed he tried not to imagine the things running through his friend's head.

"So…," Yusuke started sitting on the futon his brown eyes stuck on the fire demon. "How is it that Hiei went into puberty before Yukina? They're around the same age aren't they so why isn't she…morphing or whatever?"

Kuwabara shuddered at the thought of any similarities, even age, between his rival and love. It was simply just too atrocious.

Genkai answered him. "Yes they are around the same age however Yukina has already hit her demonic puberty. The only thing why she didn't change is because ice maidens – even their demon forms look human."

The idiots nodded in understanding before glancing about the room in an obviously conniving way. Kuwabara was fingering something in his pocket as he and Yusuke occasionally exchanged looks and Genkai stood exasperated and left the room altogether, leaving the men alone. Kurama tilted his head slightly when a sly smirk flitted onto both of his former teammates faces.

Rubbing his ear Koenma started his speech. "Anyway it'll be best to have all of the girls in one location so that they'll be stronger incase anything went after them. I'll be sending Genkai over as well to permit the ones who don't really know how to fight some form of good protection."

Hiei, who had become alert almost immediately as the infant slash teenage lord spoke of any type of possible danger calmed slightly when Genkai was being sent over. No way in Hell was he going to sit back and let simple minded ningen females and a ferry girl protect his little sister alone. Closing his eyes he lazily listened on as Koenma continued.

"Honestly, I have no idea what kind of power they all possess so you four must proceed with utmost…What the Hell are you two doing?"

Kurama narrowed his eyes as Yusuke and Kuwabara stood from their seats and calmly walked towards the slumbering fire cat, smirks lifting their lips and mischief shining in their eyes. Oh Inari, Kurama thought as he too stood and walked where the psychic was sitting to inspect a small package that Kuwabara had placed down. Prodding the square shaped package he cocked his head as a strange smell invaded his sensitive nose making it tickle from the inside before a wry smile was placed on his lips.

Catnip.

Being the fools they were Yusuke answered Koenma just as they got behind Hiei with a finger pressed tightly into his lips urging the Lord to be silent. Kuwabara let out a faint giggle and unbeknownst to those in the room one of the two tails jerked along with a twitching ear as a black nose wrinkled in apparent aggravation.

The fox spirit turned just in time to see Yusuke and Kazuma pounce from where they stood and onto the cat demon. Eyes wide from both Kurama and Koenma they both jumped back and towards the wall as Hiei reacted.

"TIME TO WAKE UP HIEI!"

Caught completely off guard, red eyes snapped open as a loud yowl tore through the now open mouth before the lion sized body convulsed, sending the human and half human flying into another wall. Eyes blazed with fury as Hiei bristled, smoke puffing out of his nostrils as he made his way slowly and leisuresly towards the two fools.

They were both chuckling and scratching the back of their necks nervously while glancing at each other as the enraged cat demon stalked towards them. The white diamond on the cat's brow brightened and a slight greenish glow emenated from deep within it. '_Idiots! I hope you've done everything you've wanted to in this life because you are going to die!' _

Koenma cringed beneath the loud echoes reverberating through his skull and by the way everyone else whined and sunk he knew their heads were aching as well. Who knew that Hiei could still talk telepathically in this form?

"Ah come on Hiei, you know we were just foolin ya," Yusuke's brave words did nothing to help their impending doom. "Yeah short stuff, we were just messing with you." Kuwabara's foolish words just seemed to make the situation worse.

Foot long fangs gleaming with the reflecting candle and sunlight in the same way it did off of his katana and the cold hungry glare in those crimson eyes had the two backing away as far as they possibly could. Hearts pounding within their chests they wondered just why they had to have such a large death wish as the angry cat stalked ever closer, claws extended.

'_You are both going to die!'_

Powerful muscles bunched tightly together underneath the dark fur as the large animal form pounced, claws outstretched and jaws open wide. Yusuke and Kuwabara yelped and froze, unable to find a proper escape route around the cat seeing as how Hiei had tossed them into a corner.

A yip and a flash of air made them open their eyes to see a magenta outfit in front of them and a blood red mane as Kurama made his stand in front of the freezing Hiei. Hiei landed back on his feet to glare and hiss at the offending fox demon standing on guard before snarling at him. _'Just what the hell is up your ass Fox?! Move it! Move damn it before I kill you along with those fools!'_

Said fools cocked their heads to the side as they noticed a small package being fingered in the long hand of their more rational friend. Kurama smiled before shaking his head at his hot tempered companion and before Hiei had time to move or react the fox demon thrust the catnip at the twitching black nose.

Yowling Hiei moved away from the trio and away from the offending smelly package all the while rubbing relentlessly at his poor assaulted nose. The strangely smelling thing had sent shockwaves up into his brain and his legs began to feel like jell as his tails became loose and his claws retracted. Eyes now at half mast Hiei could feel his heart thrumming peacefully and his muscles felt loose and relaxed as all anger and frustration fled from his body to be replaced with happiness and playfulness.

Koenma blinked at the distorted cat as he tumbled about the room, ears drooping but not with anger and looking closer he could have sworn that a lazy smile was settling on that whiskered 

face. Kurama smiled and stood away from the human and half human still reclining against the wall and moved to his swaying friend, catnip still in hand.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared dumbfounded as the fiery demeanor left to be filled with jolly drunkenness. Hiei's right front leg gave out underneath him and the cat toppled over onto his side in the center of the large room a soft trill escaping from the corded throat at the landing. Kurama sat cross legged before the cat's face and stroked a furred cheek grinning at the loud purr coming from his usually aloof friend.

'_Fox…I want more…tis smells gooooodddd….'_

Loud guffaws blew from the former detectives mouths at the strange gurglish giggle bubbling from the sprawled out cat that was acting more like a lazy kitten. "Haha! Hell yeah man, Fox boy give him some more catnip tehehehe." Yusuke's chocolate brown eyes went wide as a new round of laughs escaped him and another thought ran into his head. "Holy shit, you guys we're going to need to get a camera, and a hellova lot a new toys for our new little kitty kitty."

Kuwabara fell onto his ass at the pictures running threw his head of Hiei chasing a ball of yarn and meowing for more catnip. Giggling Kurama pushed the package beneath Hiei's face so the large nose could take as many sniffs as he wanted from it as thoughts rampaged through his mind.

YEAH I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WASN'T VERY GOOD AND I'M SORRY FOR NOT ONLY THE QUALITY OF THE CHAPTER BUT ALSO THE VERY LONG WAIT I MADE YOU GUYS ENDURE FOR IT. BUT BEAR WITH ME PLEASE THIS IS THE FIRST KIND OF STORY I'VE EVER DONE LIKE THIS AND HOPEFULLY I'LL GET BETTER AT IT JUST PLEASE DON'T LOSE INTEREST.

THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY SO FAR AND I CAN PROMISE YOU THAT THERE WILL BE SOME HUMOURESS ACTION IN THE NEAR FUTURE AND THAT THIS WILL BE YAOI!

PLEASE REVIEW AND HOPEFULLY I'LL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOONER AND BEFORE I FORGET I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT TO CHECK IT OUT.

JA NE


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"He didn't have to be so harsh," Yusuke whined. "Little bastard." The black haired male was rubbing at his sides where large bruises were forming and there were a couple of scratches on his face.

Kuwabara groaned as he ducked under a tree branch, his hands bandaged from blistered burns. There were scratches along his back and a horrid looking black eye was being born. "As if you can talk Urameshi. I don't think I'll even be able to use my Spirit Sword with my hands this badly burned." One blue eye glanced to the side where Yusuke walked beside him. "Why the hell does he hafta be so damn cute? If he wasn't a cat I would be able to attack him with no problems."

With a roll of his eyes Yusuke snorted. The sun was already in the center of the sky but instead of being anywhere near civilization the group was lost far out in the woods trying to find some sort of clue about their new enemies whereabouts. "It doesn't matter what he looks like dude, Hiei will always wipe the floor with you."

"Not so! I'll beat his ass eventually just as I'll do with yours! As soon as my hands heal anyways."

The last part was stated dejectedly, and Yusuke being Yusuke, couldn't help but laugh at his friends expense.

"Dude you are so pathetic! How the hell can you even pretend to beat the guy's ass when only a couple of hours ago Hiei, as a _cat _was able to punch you in the face!?" The Mazaku broke out into a fit of giggles at the angered expression on Kuwabara's face, his shoulders shaking as tears flooded his eyes from the memory. "Face it Kuwabara, you're screwed if you think you'll ever manage to beat him."

"Oh? And what about you exactly huh?" Kuwabara retorted in a fit of fury. "You were wiped out just as easily as I was!"

"Man, I've kicked Hiei's ass before and I can do it again, anytime, anywhere. It's just that he got me off guard was all and hello! Who has the worst wounds here? Me or you?"

"Are you sayin' you're better than me?!"

"Obviously!"

"I'll show you Urameshi! This time you're the one whose going to be eating dirt!"

"Psst, please. You couldn't lay a finger on me even if my eyes were closed."

"You wanna see about that?! Let's go right here!"

"Fine, we'll settle the score once and for all!" A wry grin etched itself onto Yusuke's smug mug which only inscenced the human more. "Even though all the scores point in my favor."

"That's because you cheat!"

"I do not cheat, it's called street fighting dude. Even you should know that."

"Alright that's it!"

_"Now, now boys. Unless you want to be punished I highly suggest you refrain from shouting anymore."_

And that finished that end of the conversation. Sweatdrops formed on the children in the back as Kurama grinned at them over one shoulder, green eyes smouldering with his true intentions.

Now there were two things keeping them from continuing. One, they were in a forest filled with plants. Plants Kurama could manipulate and control to his every whim and they both knew just what kind of person Youko Kurama really was. And neither wanted to see just what kind of things the redhead could do to them in this kind of situation. Two, out of all three of them Kurama was the only one who had come out of Hiei's raging attack unscathed. They don't know how he did it, whether or not he just dodged the attacks, beat Hiei into submission, or had some sort of control over the fire demon as strong as he did over the plants he had in his hair.

They had a feeling there punishment would be either A: having plants being shoved up their asses so far flowers bloomed out of their facial cavities or B: Kurama would sick Hiei on them.

Neither would be pretty.

So they remained quiet, there only means of fighting with each other through their eyes and expressions.

The Kitsune sighed, everly grateful for the fact that the two decided to quiet down. Honestly they were both considered adults now so shouldn't they no longer act as if they were still in diapers?

A red brow rose as a thought of possible punishable humiliation graced his mind. Perhaps he should put them in diapers next time they reacted, and stuff pacifiers into their mouths to shut them up. Maybe than they would stop acting like babies seeing as how they would be dressed like a pair of infants.

That's good, he grinned, that is definately an idea Hiei should be informed of.

Speaking of Hiei Kurama envied him a little. After what happened Koenma felt that perhaps it might be best if the first outing was just the three of them and when the two started to protest he shut them off with a meaningful glare. Good thing too because with the way Hiei had been licking his bloodied claws Kurama thought there was the possiblity the youkai would just eat the insufferable fools just to silent them.

So while Hiei cooled down in the dojo Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara scouted the forest for anything suspicious.

But as they treked on Kurama found his thoughts drifting to what had happened earlier.

_As large red eyes finally opened with soberness instead of drunkeness Kurama smiled down at the tired cat. "How are you feeling Hiei? I take it you liked the catnip."_

_The male didn't even bother to respond with words, he only growled and bristled his fur. Why the fuck should he be happy at the moment huh? His head was fuckin' killing him! The last time he felt this kind of pain was when the Spirit Dectecive had cornered him and forced a couple glasses of ningen alcohol on him._

_Ears pressed back Hiei allowed his tails to twitch and writhe in annoyance before he sat up with all the lazyness of a cat. Which he was. Kurama simply chuckled at the responce he got which made Hiei's lips curl up but there was no way he could actually be angry with the plant manipulator. Not with those gorgeous green eyes and brilliant smile and oh so loving personality..._

_Whiskers twitched. Tails twitched. Ears flicked up back and forth as he realized what he just thought. Goddamnit._

_"Oi! Hiei you're awake man!" _

_Red eyes snapped wide open as Kurama flew to the wall some how as Yusuke showed up out of nowhere with his hand stretched outwards to touch him. Snarling didn't seem to be doing anything to advert the boy's intent though and now that Kuwabara magically appeared as well, Hiei's already rotten mood turned for the worse._

_"You were so freakin adorable Hiei! You were purring and acting as if you were high..."_

_"You were acting just like Eikichi when I give her catnip."_

_Oh god they were actually starting to get pretty close..._

_Kurama quickly pulled himself up and onto the sofa, prepared for the worst case scenario. But than again Hiei only attacked those who were close to him if they were acting like dumbasses. Which Kurama wasn't and besides he was _Kurama_ so he was safe no matter what._

_Which Yusuke decided needed to happen. "You have to let us do that again man, but this time we have have to get it recorded so we can send a copy to Mukuro."_

_With a roar of rage from the giant cat and an equal yowl of pain and fear from the idiots Hiei exacted his revenge. _

It turned out that just because Hiei was turned into a cat it didn't mean he couldn't manipulate fire anymore. Or create it for the matter because when he got close enough Hiei snorted out flames onto the human's hands.

The fire flying via the nostrils.

A factor in which Kurama wondered if it hurt the fire demon.

The man was cut off from his thoughts however when a loud voice broke the air.

"Well, well. What an interestin' group we have here!"

It looks like there search had paid off.


End file.
